Luna Valentine
'''Luna Valentine '''is the 11th episode of Season 11. Summary Luna Girl has hated Valentine's Day in her whole life since no one has ever given her valentine cards, toys, or chocolate. Until Gekko decides to become her first valentine. Plot The episode begins with Captain Jake, Conner, Greg, and Amaya walking with bags of chocolates; milk, white, mint, and dark, and holding bouquets of pink, red, and white roses. They were walking to the Disney Junior Town Manor to decorate for the Valentine's Day Party tomorrow but when they got inside, they find that everything has been trashed! Over at the corner, Kwazii, with his magical cleaning brush that is now a broom, was helping to clean up while Sofia, James, and Amber were busy tidying up the paint that was spilled everywhere and putting half eaten chocolates into the garbage bags. When they got to their friends, Conner asks what happened. James explains that someone has sabotaged the preparations and unless someone finds out who it was, the Valentine's Day party will be canceled. The four friends decide that they should go into the night to find out who is ruining their plans for the party and stop him or her. That night, when the PJ Masks met at the HQ, Cat Boy picks the Cat Car and they hop in, then fastened their seat belts before Cat Boy drove it out into the streets. When they were on the road, Cat Boy uses his cat ears to hear Luna Girl laughing and he steers to the right. When the PJ Masks go out, Owlette uses her owl eyes to spot Luna Girl and her moths (holding a bag full of Valentine's Day toys and cards) at the candy store stealing boxes and bags of chocolate. Turning on the loud speaker, Cat Boy speaks into the microphone and orders Luna Girl to leave the boxes of chocolates alone and give the other Valentine's Day gifts back. But Luna Girl refuses as she keeps using her Luna Magnet to steal more chocolate boxes and then she and her moths move to the flower shop to steal pink, red, and white roses. However, Cat Boy stops her by launching fur balls at the Luna Magnet, knocking it out of her hand. He begins to pounce to get the Luna Magnet away from Luna Girl but before Cat Boy could grab it, the moths stop him and tickled him until he started laughing. While Cat Boy was down, Owlette swoops down to grab the Luna Magnet but she too was tickled by the moths and she dropped the Luna Magnet as Luna Girl went to pick it up. Now Fish Boy and Gekko were the only ones left not being tickled, so they quickly shooed the moth swarms away from their friends before Luna Girl flew away on her Luna Board. After she sand her moths left, the four PJ Masks hop back into the Cat Car to chase Luna Girl. When they caught up with her, they find Luna Girl arriving at her Luna Lair as the door opened and she and her moths went in, but they left the bag of Valentine's Day stuff out. Trivia *The episode shows that Luna Girl has a crush on Gekko, but she doesn't know that he is Greg yet. Transcript Category:Episodes Category:Season 11 Category:Valentine's Day Category:Comedy Category:Friendship Category:Magic Category:Action Category:Adventure